9
by Akasuna no Acan Cashmere
Summary: Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jepang, Neji pernah berjanji kepada Tenten untuk selalu menemuinya setiap bulan pada tanggal 9, apapun yang terjadi. Sayangnya, Neji meninggal. Dan setiap bulan pada tanggal 9, Tenten selalu menemui keganjilan. Tepat setahun sesudah kematian Neji, Tenten mendapat pesan dari Neji. Pesan apakah itu? / "Aku menepati janjiku, kan?" / Rnr please?


9

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by Sukhoi Tragedy and Leaving On A Jet Plane by Chantal Kreviazuk

Warning: OOC, (maybe) typos, (little bit) OC

Don't like? Simple. Don't read

.

.

.

.

"Hah? Kau akan pindah ke London, Neji-kun?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua pada kekasihnya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Iya, Hime."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau tega meninggalkanku?" tanya Tenten dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Neji hanya mengacak-acak pelan poni Tenten.

"Tunggu aku. Aku akan kembali saat sudah menjadi pria yang pantas untukmu dan merubah margamu menjadi Hyuuga," katanya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Tolong jangan pergi," cicit Tenten dengan suara parau menahan tangis. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Neji mengusap air mata itu dengan jempol besarnya. "Jangan menangis, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika kau menangis," ujarnya lembut.

"Jangan meninggalkanku, aku mohon."

Neji menghela nafas berat. "Jangan keras kepala begini, Hime."

"Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di perusahaan, Neji-kun?" tanya Tenten penuh harap.

"Sayangnya tidak ada, Hime," ucapnya tegas, meruntuhkan seluruh harapan Tenten. "Hiashi-sama mempercayai aku untuk mengurus cabang Hyuuga Corp. di London. Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakannya."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Tenten pelan.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Hime."

Tenten menggangguk kecil. "Hn. Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok, dengan Hi Airlines nomor penerbangan 547."

Tenten membelalakkan matanya. "Besok? Demi Tuhan, kau pergi besok dan baru memberitahuku sekarang! Lelaki macam apa yang memberitahu kekasihnya bahwa dia akan pergi sehari sebelum dia pindah ke negara yang beribu-ribu mil jauhnya!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Hiashi-sama baru saja memberitahuku tadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hime. Dan tolong jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau menjadi pusat perhatian disini," Neji melirik orang di meja sebelah yang menatap penasaran kedua sejoli ini.

Tenten menutup kedua telinganya dan menggeleng keras. Air matanya mengalir deras. "Aku tidak peduli! Aku benci padamu, Hyuuga!"

Tenten menyambar tasnya dan pergi keluar dari restoran. Neji mendecak keras dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menaruhnya begitu saja di meja.

"Tuan, kembaliannya!"

Neji tidak mengacuhkan teriakan sang pelayan. Dirinya terus berlari mengejar Tenten yang mengarah ke sebuah taman sepi, tempat yang tidak sengaja ditemukan Neji dan Tenten saat kencan pertama mereka.

Tenten mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku di bawah pohon sakura dan menutup mukanya, menutupi aliran air mata yang semakin deras turun.

Neji merangkul pundak Tenten yang terus benguncang-guncang pelan. Melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis adalah hal paling tidak ingin Neji lihat.

"Aku minta maaf padamu, Hime. Tolong jangan menangis, aku benar-benar mohon padamu."

"Apa pedulimu padaku! Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan perasaanku. Di dalam pikiranmu hanya ada urusan bisnis saja. Aku benci padamu! Pergi dari hadapanku!" teriak Tenten. Tangisannya semakin kencang.

"Kalau aku hanya mementingkan pekerjaanku, aku pasti sudah meninggalkanmu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa," ujar Neji lembut.

Tenten menatap Neji dengan muka belepotan air mata dan ingus. "Aku akan merelakan kau meninggalkanku asalkan kau berjanji satu hal padaku,"

"Apa itu, Hime?"

Tenten melap mukanya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. "Kau akan kembali sekali setiap tanggal 9, apapun yang terjadi."

Neji mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau itu aku…"

Air mata Tenten kembali menetes. Ia menggenggam tangan Neji erat. "Tolong berjanjilah, aku hanya meminta ini padamu."

Neji menghela nafas. Mungkin ini akan sedikit berat, tapi akan dilakukannya demi gadis tersayangnya itu. Neji mengangguk mantap. "Aku berjanji."

"Ulangi perkataanku. Kau, Hyuuga Neji, bersumpah pada tanggal 9 Februari 2013, akan kembali mendatangi Liu Tenten pada tanggal 9 setiap bulan, apapun yang terjadi." Tenten mengacungkan jari kelingking kanannya.

"Saya, Hyuuga Neji, bersumpah pada tanggal 9 Februari 2013, akan kembali mendatangi Liu Tenten pada tanggal 9 setiap bulan, apapun yang terjadi." Neji mengaitkan jari kelingking kanannya pada jari Tenten. Tenten tersenyum riang.

"Tolong jangan anggap remeh ini," ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Neji yang tidak tahan dengan muka Tenten yang menurutnya imut itu segera mencium bibir Tenten dengan lembut. Tenten kaget karena tiba-tiba Neji menciumnya seperti itu hanya terdiam sebentar dan membalas ciuman Neji. Mereka baru berhenti saat oksigen disekitar mereka mulai menipis. Tenten menghirup udara banyak-banyak, sedangkan Neji memalingkan wajah, tidak mau Tenten melihat mukanya yang memerah.

"Neji-kun, besok aku mau mengantarkanmu ke bandara, boleh kan?" Tenten memasang _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Besok pesawatku berangkat jam 12 siang. Aku akan ke bandara jam 10. Bukannya nanti jadwalmu menonton film sampai jam 6 pagi dan lanjut tidur sampai tengah hari?" tanya Neji.

Tenten menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ternyata Neji masih mengingat jadwal rutinnya setiap hari Sabtu, menonton film yang dibeli kasetnya sebanyak mungkin pada hari Kamis dan _movie marathon_ dari jam 10 malam sampai jam 6 pagi pada hari Sabtu dan bangun pada saat matahari sudah ada di atas kepala.

"Akan kuusahakan bangun tepat jam 9! Atau nanti jemput aku saja!"

Neji menghela nafasnya. Kebiasaan Tenten begadang membuatnya yang bergaya hidup sehat menjadi stress sendiri.

"Terserah lah."

"Yeey, terima kasih Neji-kun!" ucap Tenten seraya memeluk Neji. "Akan kusetel alarm nanti."

Neji mendengus geli. Kekasihnya ini memang terkadang sulit ditebak. Setelah kesal, menangis, tiba-tiba ceria. "Iya iya…"

.

.

Ternyata alarm _handphone _dan jam beker Tenten tetap tidak bisa membangunkan gadis berambut coklat itu. Ia mematikan jam beker dan alarm _handphone_nya dan melempar _handphone_ malangnya ke sembarang arah, kemudian kembali tertidur.

Neji yang sedang berada di depan pintu apartemen Tenten sudah mengetuk pintu mulai dari ketukan pelan sampai menggedornya dan memencet bel berulang kali. Tetapi pintu itu tidak kunjung terbuka. Dan tiba-tiba Neji ingat, pasti kemarin Tenten begadang. Neji jadi tidak tega membangunkannya. Dan supir taksi yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu Neji yang sedang berada di depan pintu apartemen Tenten membunyikan klaksonnya berulang kali, mengisyaratkan kalau Neji harus segera naik ke taksi.

Dengan berat hati, Neji meninggalkan apartemen Tenten. Daripada nanti Tenten marah-marah tidak jelas atau menuduhnya, lebih baik dia mengirim pesan singkat dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Tenten.

.

.

"Astaga, sekarang sudah jam 12 siang?" teriak Tenten heboh. Saat terbangun, ia segera melirik jam dan langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur. "Aduh, Neji-kun pasti sudah berangkat ke bandara."

Tenten mengobrak-abrik kamar untuk mencari _handphone_nya yang sekarang entah ada dimana. Tidak mau membuang waktu, dia segera berlari ke luar kamar dalam keadaan berantakan menuju telepon rumah dan menekan-nekan tombol yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

_"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, cobalah sesaat lagi."_

Tenten terus menelepon nomor yang sama berulang kali dan dijawab terus dengan jawaban yang sama. Ia menghela nafas pasrah. Neji pasti sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Lebih baik dirinya mencari _handphone_nya yang hilang.

Tenten menekan nomor _handphone_nya sendiri dan terdengar lagu Perfect Two dari Auburn, lagu kesukaannya.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

Tenten segera menaruh gagang telepon di meja dan pergi ke kamarnya. Akhirnya ia menemukan _handphone_nya di bawah kolong lemari baju dekat meja rias.

"Pantas saja aku tidak menemukannya, ternyata disini," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tenten menuju ke tempat telepon dan menaruh gagang telepon pada tempatnya.

Gadis bercepol ini melihat ada satu SMS dari Neji dan segera membukanya.

_From: Neji-kun_

_Hime, aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun juga. Aku mengerti kalau kau begadang lagi. Lain kali tolong jangan menonton film sampai subuh begitu. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Aku langsung pergi ke bandara. Aku harap kau tidak marah. Selamat tinggal._

_Hyuuga Neji_

"Selamat tinggal?" Tenten mengerenyitkan dahinya saat membaca kalimat terakhir Neji. Perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Lebih baik dia menonton sinetron daripada berfikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang kekasihnya.

Saat sedang asyik menonton sinetron sambil memakan keripik, tiba-tiba _breaking news_ memotongnya. Tenten mendecak kesal karena sinetron itu sudah nyaris memasuki konfliknya.

_"Pemirsa, pesawat Hi Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan 547 tujuan London terjatuh di hutan Konoha dari ketinggian 1000 kaki setelah lepas landas. Belum diketahui penyebab jatuhnya pesawat. Diperkirakan tidak ada korban yang selamat dalam peristiwa ini."_

Sepotong keripik terjatuh dari tangannya. Disusul dengan sekantung keripik yang menghamburkan isinya. Tenten tiba-tiba lupa bagaimana cara bernafas yang baik mendengar berita itu. Kalimat Neji kemarin terdengar jelas di kepalanya.

_"Besok, dengan Hi Airlines nomor penerbangan 547."_

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata beriris cokelat itu. Setetes air mata itu digantikan dengan tetes-tetes air mata lainnya. Tangannya bergerak memencet tombol _handphone_nya.

_"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, cobalah sesaat lagi."_

"Neji-kun, ini lelucon konyolmu kan? Kau memang punya selera humor yang buruk sedari dulu,' gumam Tenten putus asa.

Tenten mengerti firasat buruk yang tadi dirasakannya. Matanya menatap berita yang terus membicarakan pesawat Hi Airlines _flight number_ 547 yang terjatuh itu dengan pandangan kosong dan buram karena air mata yang menggenangi mata gadis ceria itu. Akhirnya, suara Auburn yang melantunkan lagu Perfect Two menyadarkannya.

"Moshi-moshi,"

_"Tenten-neechan, nee-chan melihat berita di televisi?"_

"Iya, Hinata-chan. Aku melihatnya dan mendengarnya dengan jelas. Neji-kun…"

_"Aku akan segera kesana bersama Naruto-kun! Tenten-neechan tunggu disitu, menjauh dari dapur!"_

Pip.

Tenten terus melihat televisi yang sudah menayangkan kembali sinetron yang tertunda tadi dengan pandangan kosong.

_"Tidak ada korban yang selamat dalam peristiwa ini."_

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Suara-suara itu terus mengelilingi otak Tenten. Memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air mata yang terus turun tanpa henti.

Brak!

"Tenten-neechan!"

Sebuah suara lembut dan pelukan di telinganya menyadarkan Tenten. Tenten merasa bahunya basah. Hinata menangis keras. Neji, kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki sudah menghadap Kami-sama. Tenten memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan menumpahkan kembali air matanya.

"Hinata, Neji-kun, Neji-kun…"

Naruto hanya menatap dua wanita yang saling berpelukan dan menangis di depannya dengan tatapan iba. Dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Nama Neji terus disebut-sebut oleh Hinata dan Tenten, dua perempuan yang berperan penting dalam hidup Neji.

Naruto berbalik dan keluar dari apartemen Tenten. Mencoba memberi privasi pada Hinata dan Tenten dan menyiapkan diri untuk menghibur kekasihnya yang tengah dilanda duka mendalam.

.

.

Kedatangan peti mati Neji disambut dengan tangisan histeris dari para pelayat, terutama Tenten yang berada di pelukan Temari. Dirinya sempat melihat mayat kekasihnya yang penuh luka di bagian wajah. Anehnya, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis, seakan siap menerima kematiannya dengan lapang dada. Tenten yang melihat bibir kekasihnya yang tersenyum semakin tidak kuat, dan pingsan di pelukan Temari.

Temari yang panik melihat Tenten pingsan segera berteriak kepada Shikamaru, kekasihnya, dan menyuruhnya membawa Tenten ke rumah sakit. Shikamaru dengan sigap membawa Tenten dengan gaya _bridal style _dan menggendongnya menuju mobilnya, diikuti Temari di belakangnya.

Hinata yang menangis di dada Naruto kaget melihat mantan calon kakak iparnya pingsan dan segera menanyakannya pada Temari. Dan kemudian ia berkeras mengikuti Shikamaru bersama Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino yang notabene adalah sahabat Tenten di kampus menyuruh pacar mereka, Sasuke dan Sai, mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit. Mereka sangat khawatir melihat Tenten yang sangat terpukul dengan kematian Neji.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan, gadis bercepol dua itu membuka matanya. Kepalanya pening. Matanya bergerak dan melihat delapan orang berpakaian hitam mengelilinginya.

"Dimana aku?"

"Tenten! Syukurlah kau sadar! Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa," Ino memeluk Tenten kencang.

"I-Ino, a-aku tidak bisa berna-fas," ujarnya terbata-bata saking kencangnya pelukan Ino. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada Tenten.

"Tenten-neechan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Tenten yang melihat mata lavender Hinata teringat kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Tiba-tiba berteriak histeris.

"NEJI-KUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! HYUUGA BODOH! NEJI-KUN! HUAA!"

Tenten menjambak-jambak rambutnya kencang dan membuat cepolnya berantakan.

Sakura berteriak kepada para laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat sofa. "Kalian! Cepat panggil dokter, bodoh!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura, Hinata, Temari dan Ino yang sibuk menenangkan Tenten yang terus berteriak histeris.

Para lelaki kembali dan membawa dokter dan suster yang datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Suster, suntikan penenangnya."

"Ini, Dokter Yakushi."

Suster itu memberikan sebuah suntikan kepada dokter berkacamata bulat itu. Dokter bernama Yakushi Kabuto menyuntikkan obat penenang kepada Tenten. Teriakan Tenten semakin memelan dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

Kabuto mengisyaratkan delapan orang itu untuk keluar. "Maaf, apa ada salah satu dari kalian yang merupakan keluarga pasien?"

"Orangtua Tenten berada di Oto, Dokter. Ia tinggal sendiri di Konoha," jawab Temari.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian ikuti saya ke ruangan."

Sesampainya di ruangan Kabuto, dokter berambut perak itu menanyakan pertanyaan khas dokter.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian ceritakan bagaimana pasien bisa seperti itu?"

"Kekasihnya meninggal, Dokter. Kami baru saja menghadiri pemakamannya," jawab Naruto.

"Oh, saya turut berduka mendengarnya," ujar Kabuto dengan ekspresi iba yang tidak dibuat-buat. "Apa karena kecelakaan pesawat Hi Airlines?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Iya, Dok," jawab kedelapan orang itu kompak.

"Korban kecelakaan pesawat itu sangat banyak. Dan hampir semuanya sudah tidak utuh lagi," Kabuto membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Saya menyimpulkan bahwa pasien mengalami stress berat. Saya sarankan agar pasien menginap di rumah salah satu dari kalian. Pastikan tidak ada benda tajam di sekitarnya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Mendokusei," gumam Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Temari menatap kekasihnya geram.

Temari menginjak kaki Shikamaru dengan keras. "Beraninya kau mengatakan hal bodoh itu! Dokter sedang menyarankan sesuatu agar temanmu kembali sehat seperti semula dan kau bilang itu merepotkan? Dasar laki-laki pemalas!" Temari menjewer telinga pria berambut nanas itu dengan keras.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu meneguk ludah melihat Temari yang ganas, termasuk Kabuto. Kabuto berdehem sedikit. "Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasi pasien. Kalian boleh keluar."

Temari memegang kepala belakang Shikamaru dan menundukkannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, terima kasih kembali, Dokter Yakushi. Maafkan laki-laki pemalas ini, dia memang begini, hahaha," Temari tertawa garing.

Kabuto menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya. Dan kemudian, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Temari dan Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan Kabuto dan menuju ruangan Tenten.

"Ah, aku pergi ke kantin rumah sakit dulu ya! Perutku lapar sekali," keluh Naruto seraya memegang perutnya.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana!" sahut Temari ketus. Naruto berbalik dan langsung kabur ke kantin rumah sakit.

"Naruto, aku ikut!"

"Hn."

"Mendokusei."

Sai, Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengekori Naruto dari belakang. Meninggalkan Temari, Ino, Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang menonton berita sambil menunggui Tenten.

"Ugh."

Suara itu membuat Temari, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino menolehkan kepala mereka. Tenten memegang keningnya dan meringis menahan sakit. Dan…

_"Saudara sekalian, berita berikutnya adalah mengenai jatuhnya pesawat Hi Airlines—"_

"Neji-kun…"

Air mata Tenten kembali menyusuri pipi mulusnya saat mendengar berita itu. Ingatannya membawanya menyusuri saat-saat manis bersama Neji. Saat Neji menembaknya melalui _webcam_ sambil melantunkan lagu Adrian Martadinata yang berjudul Ajari Aku dengan gitar dan dengan background wajah iseng Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru. Saat Neji dan dirinya menemukan taman tersembunyi saat kencan pertama mereka. Saat Neji mengenalkannya pada Hinata dan Hanabi, kedua adik Neji. Saat Neji mengambil ciuman pertamanya di atap sekolah. Dan memori-memori lainnya.

Sakura mendecak kesal. "Berita sialan," diambilnya remote tv dan mematikannya.

Tenten tidak berteriak-teriak histeris seperti tadi, tapi air matanya terus turun deras tanpa henti. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama almarhum kekasihnya seiring turunnya tetes-tetes air matanya. Teman-temannya panik dan berusaha menenangkannya.

BRAK!

"Hai, semua! Aku membawakan makanan untuk kalian!" teriak Naruto sambil mendobrak pintu.

"Naruto! Ini rumah sakit, bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Tenten sedang menangis, tahu! " desis Sakura.

Naruto menaruh kantung belanjaannya dan menghampiri Tenten yang menatap selimutnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa lagi dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini semua karena acara berita yang sedang membawakan berita tentang pesawat sialan yang terjatuh itu!" seru Ino frustasi.

"Tenten-neechan…," Hinata sangat kasihan melihat Tenten yang benar-benar terpuruk. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata, jangan menangis juga, dong! Aduh bagaimana ini…," Ino tambah frustasi.

"Tenten. Tenten!"

Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Tenten, berusaha menyadarkannya. Tenten tersentak dan kebingungan melihat muka khawatir Sakura.

"Eh, aku kenapa?" Tenten mengusap air matanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tenten, maukah kau menginap di rumahku? Bersama Hinata, Ino dan Temari juga!" Sakura menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ah, aku—"

"Ayolah, Tenten!" seru Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan Shikamaru kompak. Ya, para laki-laki ini juga mendukung Tenten agar ia menginap di rumah Sakura, daripada nanti Tenten mengalami depresi yang lebih berat. Lagipula, para perempuan tahu bagaimana cara menghibur perempuan lain yang sedang bersedih.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, Tenten mulai bisa merelakan kepergian Neji. Hari ini adalah tanggal 9 Maret, tanggal ulang tahun Tenten. Siang hari sepulang kuliah dirinya sudah dilempar tepung oleh Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan pacar-pacar mereka. Dan pada sore hari, Tenten mentraktir mereka di restoran _barbeque_ tempat mereka sering kumpul bersama.

Dan pada malam harinya, Tenten terkejut mendapati jendela kamarnya terbuka dan di meja belajarnya terdapat sebuah kertas yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin malam yang ditimpa oleh boneka panda lucu berukuran sedang yang memeluk bantal kecil berwarna merah berbentuk _love_ dengan tulisan _'I Love You'_ di tengahnya. Tenten segera menutup jendela dan mengambil boneka panda itu. Kemudian ia mengambil kertas itu dan sangat terkejut saat membacanya. Tenten menutup mulutnya dan merasa kakinya sangat lemas. Dirinya jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin kamarnya. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Happy birthday my dearest_ Hime, Liu Tenten._

_Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menemuimu langsung pada saat tanggal 9. Aku sangat ingat kau begitu menyukai panda. Jadi, aku hanya bisa memberikan ini sebagai permintaan maaf dan kado ulang tahun. Kuharap kau suka._

I Love You

_Hyuuga Neji_

Tenten mengusap air matanya. Matanya sempat tak berkedip saat membaca surat singkat dari Neji. Awalnya saat pertama ia membaca surat tersebut, Tenten mengira ini adalah lelucon keterlaluan dari salah satu temannya. Tetapi, Tenten sangat ingat bagaimana bentuk tulisan Neji, dan sama persis dengan yang di kertas.

Tenten tidak menyangka bahwa kekasih yang dirindukannya masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Dulu, Neji pernah tidak sengaja melupakan hari ulang tahunnya dan memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun 5 menit sebelum pergantian hari. Tenten tersenyum kecil mengingatnya, betapa konyol dirinya saat seharian itu dia uring-uringan tidak jelas karena Neji tidak mengucapkan apapun kepadanya.

"Arigatou, Neji-kun. Ternyata kau menepati janjimu."

.

.

Bulan-bulan berikutnya, setiap tanggal 9 Tenten selalu mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh. Seperti bunga mawar segar di mejanya, sebuah surat, sekotak coklat, atau laptopnya yang menyala dan menampilkan tulisan _'Aku menepati janjiku, kan?'_.

Pada pagi hari setelah setahun kematian Neji, Tenten nyaris terkena serangan jantung saking terkejutnya saat dirinya melihat Neji di kamarnya.

"Halo, Hime. Apa kabar?"

Tenten sangat _shock_ sehingga tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan Neji. Siapa yang tidak kaget saat terbangun, dirinya melihat ada sosok yang dirindukannya, tetapi sosok itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya ke dunia yang berbeda. Mulutnya terus membuka dan menutup, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi pita suaranya berkata lain.

"Aku tahu kamu sangat terkejut melihatku. Waktuku hanya sebentar. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan satu hal padamu," Neji mengusap kepala Tenten. Tenten merasa sangat damai saat tangan lebar nan hangat milik Neji mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya yang tergerai.

"Hari ini terakhir aku menepati janjiku kepadamu. Nanti, kau akan menemui seseorang yang bisa menggantikan posisiku dihatimu."

Tenten membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Neji. "Dan berjanjilah jangan menangisiku lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat kau menangis, apalagi kalau itu karenaku," Neji tersenyum kecil, dan secara perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menghilang.

"N-Neji-kun?"

Tenten menggosok-gosok matanya dan mengerjap-mengerjap. Sosok Neji sudah tidak ada. Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ahaha, itu tadi hanya mimpi. Mimpi agar aku lebih sering menjenguk makam Neji. Benar kan, Tenten? Ah, lebih baik aku mandi dan mengunjungi makam Neji! Syalalala~" Tenten segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya kemudian bernyanyi dengan suara keras untuk menutupi rasa takutnya.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan arwah Neji, Tenten segera berlari menuju toko sahabatnya untuk membeli bunga. Ia membuka pintu toko dengan brutal dan berlari menuju meja kasir.

Ino tersentak kaget begitu melihat muka Tenten yang tiba-tiba berada tepat di depan hidungnya. "Astaga Tenten! Ada apa? Seperti sedang dikejar hantu saja," ucap Ino kepada Tenten yang bermuka sangat pucat. Sepertinya Tenten masih tidak percaya bahwa ia dikunjungi Neji.

"A-aku… Hosh hosh, kalau kuceritakan juga kau tidak akan percaya! Aku ingin bunga lily putih setangkai, cepatlah ambil!" desak Tenten.

Ino menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dirinya mengambil bunga yang dimaksud dan bunga itu segera disambar oleh Tenten. Tenten menaruh sejumlah uang pas dengan asal dan dia segera berlari keluar toko dengan heboh dan tersandung pot bunga. Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Tenten.

Tenten berlari menuju pemakaman Neji. Setelah sampai di makam Neji, dia menaruh bunga lily putih yang dibelinya diatas makam Neji dan berdoa. Setelah selesai berdoa, Tenten menatap nisan Neji dengan kesal.

"Neji! Apa maksudmu mengagetkanku seperti tadi!" Tenten mencengkram nisan dengan geram. Kemudian pegangannya pada nisan mengendur dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku ingin meralat sesuatu. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatmu dihatiku. Neji."

Setetes air mata Tenten jatuh dan Tenten segera mengusapnya. "Aku bodoh ya? Aku kan sudah janji kepadamu untuk tidak menangis lagi. Maafkan aku, Neji-kun. Aku merindukanmu."

Sebuah sapu tangan tersodor di depan muka Tenten. Tenten bingung melihat sapu tangan itu. Tenten menatap muka orang yang menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya dan menjerit. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan badan gemetar.

"Neji-kun! Kyaaa! Ampun! Ampuni aku! Aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi!"

"Hei hei tenanglah!" Orang itu mendekati Tenten. Tenten mundur dan menatap orang itu dengan pandangan _horror_.

"Kyaa! Jangan dekati aku! Aku janji akan terus mengunjungi makammu, Neji-kun! Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku! Pergilah dengan tenang ke surga!"

"Enak saja! Kau menyuruhku mati? Lagipula, siapa itu Neji?"

"Eh?"

Tenten terdiam. Dia mengamati pemuda yang memang mirip dengan Neji. Bedanya, pemuda itu mempunyai rambut yang lebih pendek dari Neji dan matanya berwarna hitam. Dan sifatnya yang… err… sangat berbeda jauh. Pemuda itu agak cerewet, sedangkan Neji kalem.

"Siapa itu Neji?"

Tenten menunjuk makam Neji takut-takut. Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi kau sangka aku adalah arwah penasaran, hah? Aku ini manusia tulen! Apa aku sangat mirip dengan Neji itu sehingga kau ketakutan seperti itu hah?"

Tenten mengangguk setuju. "Uhm! Bedanya, mata Neji-kun berwarna lavender dan sifatnya tenang. Tidak cerewet sepertimu. Sekarang aku jadi yakin kau bukan Neji-kun," ucap Tenten dengan sangat polos. Pemuda di depannya itu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Terserah. Oh iya, aku Kahara Takashi. Salam kenal… err?"

Tenten menatap pemuda yang mengaku bernama Takashi itu dan tersenyum riang.

"Aku Liu Tenten! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Takashi!"

Dari balik pohon dekat makam Neji, terlihat sosok Neji yang tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Dan perlahan-lahan, sosok itu memudar seiring datangnya sinar matahari. Sepertinya, ucapanmu tadi benar adanya. Akan ada kisah cinta baru dari gadis yang kau sayangi, iya kan Neji?

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Halo! Acan disini! *dilempar*

Ini fic NejiTen pertama saya. Fic ini sudah ada lumayan lama di folder ff komputer, dan juga ada niat publish, tapi saya lupa melulu -_- daripada saya lupa lagi, dan kebetulan lagi inget, lebih baik saya publish sekarang. Gimana? :D

Masih ada 3 fic Naruto lagi yang sudah saya edit berkali-kali menunggu untuk dipublish, berhubung besok saya sekolah (!), mungkin fic itu akan dibiarkan agak lama ._. tapi saya akan berusaha menguploadnya besok malam, doakan ya! XD

Sekian curcol dari saya. Rnr please? :D

Arigatou :D


End file.
